Un nouveau venu
by Misukya
Summary: Juste pour vous embêter je ne vous résume pas l'histoire et vous laisse découvrir pas vous même ;) Bonne lecture (mini chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

**UN NOUVEAU VENU**

Sebastian était un garçon de 16 ans, il vivait avec sa famille dans un petit. Il menait jusque là une vie parfaite avec ses. Jusqu'au jour ou.

\- Sebastian !  
\- Oui oui ! J'arrive, dit le jeune homme en descendant l'escalier. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?  
\- Avec ton père nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.  
\- Ha bon ? Quoi ? , commença-t-il à s'inquiéter.  
\- Dès demain tu auras un petit frère, déclara le père souriant.  
\- Comment ça !  
\- Du calme mon chéri...  
\- Ta mère à raison, pourquoi tu t'énerve.  
\- Comme si je pouvais rester calme ! Vous m'annoncer que du jour au lendemain je vais vivre avec un morveu !

Trop énervé il monta dans sa chambre. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, il n'était pas d'accord. Et puis ils auraient pu le prévenir.  
Le soir il descendit manger.

\- Sa y est t'es calmé, lui lança son père.  
\- Mouais...  
\- Tel père, tel fils, rigola la mère.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, mais personne ne parla. Le jeune homme brisa le silence.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parler avant ?  
\- On savait que tu ne voudrait pas, expliqua sa mère.  
\- Et puis c'est pas toi qui décide, enchérit son père.

Les deux se regardèrent, ne lachant pas leurs regards, si leurs regards pouvaient lancer des éclairs ils seraient morts tout les deux. La femme les regardaient en souriant, cette scéne devait être habituelle. Mais ils s'aimaient quand même. Après le repas Sebastian monta dans sa chambre. Il commença à ranger sa chambre. Après tout, même si il ne voulait pas de cet étranger, il se montrerait sous son meilleur angle. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Mon chéri je peux entrer ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Excuse moi, je te dérange dans ton... rangement.  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Tu sait pour demain. J'aimerais que tu soit gentil avec lui.  
\- Ok. N'empêche je le connais pas.  
\- Tu le connaîtra bien assez tôt. Aller bonne nuit.  
\- Merci toi aussi.

La mère repartit. Lorsque le jeune homme eu terminé de ranger, il s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'était pas près à acceuillir ce garçon. Il aimait sa vie à trois. Tout allait être gaché. Il finit par s'endormir.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin. Sebastian dormait encore.

\- Lève toi feignasse, le taquina son père.  
\- J'ai pas envie de me lever...  
\- Aller c'est un grand jour.  
\- Mais papa...  
\- Y a pas de papa qui tiennent. Ta mère t'as préparé un bain en plus.

Voyant que son fils ne comptait pas bouger, il le prit un sourire en coin et il le porta. Surpris, Sebastian se débatit mais malheureusement pour lui son père était plus fort. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et le lacha dans la baignoire. Il éclata de rire.

\- Elle est bonne nan ?!  
\- Putain ! J'étais encore habillé en plus !

Malgrès sa mauvaise blague ils rigolèrent tout les deux.

\- Bon aller, fait vite.  
\- Ouais.

Sebastian se lava puis descendit dans le salon.

\- Papa, maman elle arrive quand ?  
\- Dans environ 20 minutes.  
\- Ok.

Il s'assit devant la télé, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il se mit à réfléchir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son futur frère. Après un bon moment il entendit la porte d'entrée, il accoura. Ce n'était que son père qui allait chercher le courrier. En fin de compte il était pressé de le voir. Les minutes passèrent, qu'est-ce que c'était long. Il entendit à nouveau la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme se rendit à leur rencontre. Le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui il était zssez petit et avait l'air d'avoir 12 ans, il avait des cheveux gris tirant sur le bleu ainsi que de magnifiques yeux dans lesquels il se serait bien plongé, et il était assez mignon. Il se mit rougir mais le cacha très rapidement.

\- Sebastian, je te présente ton petit frère, Ciel.  
\- Salut.  
\- Bonjour, salua le nouveau venu.  
\- J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Ciel suis moi je vais te présenter ton père.

Sebastian repartit dans sa chambre ne voulant pas les suivres. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. On peut dire qu'il lui avait fait de l'effet. Ca devait juste être de la surprise. Il entendit à sa porte, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui entre.  
\- Mon chéri, je voulais te demander, demain tu pourras t'occuper de Ciel. Ton père travail et moi j'ai un rendez-vous.  
\- Ouais ouais.  
\- Merci.

Elle sourit puis repartit. Il était obligé d' puis sa mère avait souvent des rendez-vous, normal pour un chef d'entreprise. Sebastian passa la journée enfermé dans sa chambre, le seul moment ou il était descendu c'etait pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le croisé. Et pourtant il allait devoir passé la journée avec lui. Il faisait ça pour ses parents.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian se leva comme à son habitude et descendit déjuner. Il entra dans la cuisine prit ses céréales se retourna prendre un bol et... Devant lui, un jeune garçon le regardait impassible. Il avait oublié le nouveau locataire et il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque sur le coup.

\- Salut, sortit le plus grand.  
\- Salut.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était froid ce gamin. Enfin bref, il attaqua ses céréales. Il brisa le silence.

\- Tu viens d'ou exactement ?  
\- D'une ville que tu connais pas.  
\- Ok...

Après avoir finit son déjeuner, il monta se changer. Le jeune graçon l'intriguait, pourquoi était-il si froid. Un jour il éclaircirait ce mystère. En attendant il essaierait de parler un peu avec lui, après tout, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal et puis, il ne lui avait rien fait. Il descendit au salon pour l'interroger nouveau.

\- Tu regarde quoi ?  
\- Un film.  
\- Il est bien ?  
\- Sinon je le regarderais pas, ironisa-t-il.

Sebastian dû se retenir de pas l'envoyer bouler.

\- Sinon qu'est-ce que tu aime ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire .  
\- Tu pourrait être sympa ! Je suis gentil, tu m'envois chier !

Il monta dans sa chambreénervè, qui apparament était son seul refuge. Pour qui il se prenait ce sale gamin. Il avit interêt à se calmer ou c'est lui qui le calmerait. L'après-midi passa sans que les deux garçons ne se reparlent . Le soir ils prirent tous le repas ensemble.

\- Alors vous deux, vous vous entendez bien ?

\- ...  
\- Ca a le mérite d'être clair, rigola le père.

Le repas se termina et tout le monde vaqua à ses occupat,ions.

\- Maman tu me cherche pas je vais me promener.  
\- Pas de problèmes.

Sebastian sortit. Il aimait se balader les nuits d'été. L'air était tiède et le ciel éclairé par les étoiles. Il aimait le calme qui régnait et la nature qui abondait. Il se rendit à son endroit habituel. Il s'installa au pied d'un grand arbre. Il était le seul sur cette colline. D'ici Sebastian voyait les alentoure, c'était un paysage magnifique . Il aimait venir ici. Cet endroit était reposant. Ici, s'était comme son jardin secret. Quand il venait il oubliait tout ses soucis et passait un bon moment. Il resta une bonne heure assis a comtempler la vue, il allait rentrer.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	4. Chapter 4

Plusieurs jours passèrent, tous identiques. Les deux garçons s'ignoraient royalement. Un après-midi, Sebastian regardait encore la télé avec son père, qui en passant était à côté de Ciel.

\- Tiens il va y avoir de l'orage ce soir, ça va durer toute la nuit en plus.

A ces mots, Sebatian vu Ciel ravaler sa salive, il paraissait pâle. Il de vait se faire des idées. Le soir, comme l'avait prédit son père un orage éclata, mais plus violent qu'il ne le pensait. Les éclairs apparaissaient toutes les 30 secondes et le tonerre faisait un énorme boucan. A travers le bruit de la tempête infernale, Sebastian entendit quelqu'un à sa porte. Ce quelqu'un c'était Ciel. Il avait l'air bizarre.

\- J-je peux dormir avec toi ? , demanda-t-il gêné.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'un garçon de 12 ans a peur de l'orage.  
\- J'ai 15 ans, railla-t-il. Et puis c'est juste que... il fait froid dans ma chambre.

Au même moment, un éclair jaillit, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon qui see recroquevilla par terre. Sebastian sourit en voyant cette scène. Par contre il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il est 15 ans, après tout il l'avait juste jugé sur sa taille. Le voyant aussi apeuré il ne voulait que l'aider.

\- Aller vient, il y a de la place pour deux de toute façon.

Le jeune ne se fit pas attendre et fila sous la couverture. Il chuchotta un merci auquel Sebastian qourit. Il pouvait être gentil quand il voulait. Pendant la nuit Ciel sursauta à cause d'un énième éclair, il se colla et s'accrocha contre le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci le sentait trembler de peur. En regardant bien il était mignon quand il baissait sa barrière émotionnelle. Le voir comme ça lui donnait envie de le protéger. Il le serra dans ses bras. Le plus jeune sursauta mais se détendit. Sebastian l'avait sentit se décontracter, il resta donc dans cette position. Son visage frolait ses cheveux, qu'est-ce qu'ils sentaient bon. Lorsqu'il se surprit à faire ça il détourna la tête.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin. Leur mère entra.

\- Debout Sebas... Oups désolé.  
\- ...Quoi... ? , il vit Ciel dans ses bras. C'est pas ce que tu crois, i-il avit peur de l'orage, alors il est venu dormir avec moi.  
\- Pas besoin d'xplications, lui sourit-elle. Vous êtes mignons comme ça tout les deux.

Sebastian allait rougir.

\- Bon, tu le réveillera il a pas l'air de s'être réveillé, vous devez être prêt dans 40 minutes.

Elle sortit et Ciel se releva.

\- T'était réveillé ?!  
\- Oui, j'ai fait semblant. Ta tête était marrante quand t'as commencer à paniquer, rigola-t-il.

Cette nuit avait l'air de les avoir rapprocher. Sebastian même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer en était content. Les deux se levèrent et se préparèrent. Ils descendirent ensuite.

\- Ha vous voilà enfin ! Depêcher vous un peu, je vous emmène.  
\- Ou ? , demanda Ciel.  
\- Faire les magazins, sourit-elle.  
\- Hon non..., soupira le plus grand.  
\- Aller aller, ça va être amusant. Pour une fois que je ne travaille pas.

Ils se rendirent tous en ville, dans une galerie marchande. La plupart des boutiques étaient pour filles ou étaient des stands de nourriture. Le premier magazin qu'ils visitèrent fût un boutiques d'habits. Devant le regard déconcerté des garçons se dressaient des vêtements en tout genreet surtout très colorés.

\- Maman... J'aime pas c'est voyant.  
\- Ciel, ces vêtements te plaisent ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Vous êtes difficles... Dans ce cas on va autre part.

Le second magazin fût une boutique de costumes. Voyant l'air dépité de ses deux fils elle les fit entrer de force en leur promettant que ça allait être amusant, même si ils n'étaient pas du même avis.

\- On va tous se deguiser !

Elle fouilla un peu dans les rayons et puis revenus.

\- Tenez mettez ça !

Elle tendit à Sebastian un déguisement de vampire et à Ciel une magnifique... robe rose. En regardant, elle prenait ça pour un jeu, tant mieux elle s'amusait.

\- Pourquoi j'ai une robe ?!  
\- Parce que ça allait bien avec le déguisement de vampire et puis tu es le plus petit des deux.

Sebastian se mit à rigoler, alors que Ciel lui boudait, vexé. Ils se déguisèrent, menacés de ne pas sortir du magazin si ils ne le faisait pas. Après 10 minutes d'attente, ils sortirent des cabines, sous le regard émerveillé de la femme.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons ! Tiens Ciel, met cette perruque.

Elle luit tendit, puis il l'as mit. Sebastian se dit que décidément sa mère n'avait pas grandit. Il se retourna vers Ciel qui rougissait de honte, ce qui le fit sourire. Sa mère sortit un appareil photo, elle n'allait pas faire ça quand même...

\- Aller collez-vous, on va faire un shooting photo !

Qu'elle surexcitée se dirent-ils. La femme les rapprocha de force. Et commença à les photographier. Les deux garçons furent gênés au début puis s'habituèrent, il prirent des poses aisément. La pseudo photographe, elle, s'amusait comme une folle. Ils changèrent de position, désormais ils étaient face à face, ils se regardaient dans les yeux puis rougissèrent. La mère s'en doutait bien, mais cela ne la dérangea pas. Après le shooting et les 17 boutiques visitées inutilement, ils rentrèrent à la maison épuisés. Les trois avaient passés la journée entière là-bas. Au final, ils s'étaient bien amusés.

\- Bon, vous deux on mange dans 30 minutes, le temps que je prépare à manger. Sebastian tu peut aller vider les poubelles, et Ciel passer l'aspirateur dans le salon. Vous êtes bien gentil.

Ils obéirent meême si ils n'aimaient pas les corvées. Ils se rendirent ensuite à table en même temps que leur père rentrait du travail.

\- Tout le monde est là. Bon appétit, souria la mère.  
\- Bon appétit ! , dire-t-ils en coeur.

\- Alors Ciel. Tu t'intègre bien ? , demanda le père.  
\- Oui. Ca va, répondit-il froidement.  
\- Et avec Sebastian ? , en regardant le concerné.  
\- Hum...

Sebastian pû sentir une once gêne mais se dit qu'il se faisait des films. Après le repas, Sebastian monta dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son grand lit en réfléchissant. Il repensa à cette journée et surtout à cette nuit. Il avait dormit avec celui dont il ne voulait pasdans sa famille, et pourtant cela ne dérangeait plus. Et puis cet après-midi il s'était bien amusé avec lui quand ils s'étaient déguisés. Il se remémora Ciel dans sa belle robe. Il se mit à rougir, il est mignon quand même, pensa-t-il. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête, après tout c'était son frère. Il finit pasr s'endormir

 **A SUIVRE...**


	6. Chapter 6

Après cette journée, plusieurs jours passèrent à nouveaux. Les deux graçons étaient dans. Sebastian ressaya de parler au jeune.

\- Dit la dernière fois tu n'as pas voulu dire ce que tu aimait...  
\- Les échecs.

Sebastian prit cette réponse pour une victoire.

\- Tu voudrait pas m'apprendre ?  
\- Si tu veut.  
\- Super !

Le plus grand partit chercher un échequier. Sebastian apprit très vite, ce qui surpris son professeur. A prèsent, ils jouaient tranquillement.

\- Tu aime que les échecs ?  
\- J'aime aussi les desserts.  
\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, rigola le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'aime pas quoi alors ?  
\- Les gens qui ne se mêlent pas de ce qui les regardent  
\- Je dois prendra ça pour moi... ?  
\- Non, toi tu ne me dérange pas vraiment.

Sebastian continua de le questionner, histoire de le connaître un peu mieux. Mais il posa une question de trop.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?  
\- Ca ne te regarde pas. Echec et Mat. La partie est terminée.

Il fit tomber sa reine et partit. Sebastian sentit son coeur se serrer. Ciel ne voulait pas lui parler des ses parents, tant pis, il ferait avec. Depuis ce moment Ciel l'évita pendant 2 jours. Puis se comporta froidement. Sebastian croisa le jeune en allant à sa chambre, énervé qu'il l'évite il le prit par les épaules.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu m'évite ?!  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de savoir.

Il se dégagea et partit.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	7. Chapter 7

Le soir à table.

\- Sebastian, Ciel, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, déclara le père.  
\- Quoi ? , soufflèrent-ils.  
\- Votre oncle arrive dans une heure et restera à la maison trois jours.  
\- D'accord. C'est super, souria le plsu grand.  
\- D'ailleurs, vous deux vous dormirez ensemble dans ta chambre, Sebastian.  
\- Hein !

Les deux jeunes avaient crier en coeur. Sebastian commençait à en avoir marre d'être prévenus au dernier moment. Le repas se fit en silence. L'oncle arriva plus tard que prévus, il fit les présentaions avec Ciel avant que celui-ci n'aille se coucher. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, Sebastian était allonger sur le lit et lui tournait le dos.

\- Tu boude ?  
\- ...A ton avis...  
\- C'est parce que je n'est pas voulu répondre ?  
\- Oui... Surtout que t'était pas obliger de m'envoyer bouler...  
\- Excuse moi mais je n'aime pas parler de ce sujet...  
\- C'est plutôt ma faute en fait, j'ai mal réagis aussi...

Sebastian se retourna et Ciel lui souria.

\- On fait la paix ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire. Ils se couchèrent ensuite.  
Le lendemain passa très vite. Après le repas.

\- Quand même Sebastian qu'est-ce que tu as grandit depuis la dernière fois !  
\- C'est normal, il est en pleine adolescence, renchérit son père.  
\- Les hormones doivent travailler, rigola-t-il.

Couvert de honte, Sebastian préfèra s'isoler. Ciel le suivit dans sa chambre.

\- Je l'aime bien ton oncle.  
\- C'est aussi le tiens je te signal.  
\- Ha oui, c'est vrai. Moi je vais à la douche, à toute de suite.

Ciel prit ses affaires et partit. 10 minutes plus tard. La mère rentra dans la chambre.

\- Je vais partir travailler de nuit. Alors bonne nuit et à demain.  
\- Merci, à demain, travail bien.  
\- Au fait Ciel n'est plus à la salle de bain je crois, tu peux y aller.  
\- Ok merci.

Elle partit. Sebastian prit ses affaires et de rendit à la salle de bain. Il se deshabilla, ouvrit la porte de la salle et... Ciel se retrouva en face de lui. Les deux rougirent.

\- E-excuse moi, maman m'avait dit que tu avait finis.  
\- C'est pas grave...

 **A SUIVRE...**


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian s'asseya en tournant le dos à Ciel. Il réflechissait mais ses pensées divaguèrent sur tout autre chose, Ciel nu. Il se mit à rougir.

\- Tu veux que je te lave le dos ? , demanda le plus petit.  
\- O-oui.

Sebastian stressait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ciel se leva et s'installa derrière lui. Il commença à passer l'éponge sur son dos. Il commença à le fixer, sa musculature, sa peau pâle, sa nuque, tout lui plaisait, il commença lui aussi à divaguer. Sebastian se retourna pour dire quelque chose mais le regard de Ciel l'en empêcha. Désormais ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Les yeux bleus du plus jeune attirait Sebastian, il voulait s'y plonger dedans, et ses cheveux mouillés lui donnait un air. Sebastian enmbrassa Ciel. Il n'avait pas réfléchit et avait agit. Il s'en mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi il avait fait ça, maintenant il se ferait détester. Contre toute attente Ciel lui rendit son baiser. Sebastian fût tellement surpris. Ils continuèrent leurs baisers puis s'y mettèrent avec la langue. Ciel s'accrocha au cou de Sebastian, pendant que lui plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. L'excitation monta au fur et à mesure. Sebastian commença a mordiller l'épaule du garçon quand quelqu'un toqua. Ils se séparèrent brusquement.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? , demanda l'oncle.  
\- Oui , répondit Ciel.  
\- D'accord. Tu n'es pas en train de faire des cochonneries avec Sebastian au moins, rigola-t-il.

Touché. Les deux rougirent démasqués. Ciel mentit.

\- Non, il est dans sa chambre.  
\- D'acccord, je te laisse.

\- ...  
\- Ouf. C'étais moins une...  
\- Hum...

La situation était desormais gênante. Ils finirent de se laveret allèrent s'habiller dans la chambre. Sebastian allait enfiler son short quand il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Ciel y avait poser sa tête et le serrait à la taille. Sebastian se retourna et vit le garçon qui rougissait. Encore une fois il était tellement mignon. Il pritson visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser Sebastian déposa Ciel sur le lit. Après tout ils allaient continuer là ou on les avaient arêtés. Contre toute attente c'est Ciel qui commença à déshabiller l'autre. Sebastian, lui se contenta de le mordiller plusieurs endroits, laissant des petits gémissements. Puis il le déshabilla complètement. Ils étaient tout les deux nus, le plus puissant dominant le plus faible. Ciel chuchotta

\- J'ai envie de toi...

Sebastian prit les sexe de son compagnon et commença à lui donner du plaisir. Ciel tremblait, chaque frisson parcourait son corps, et il aimait ça. Il sentit quelque chose d'encore plus chaud l'envelopper. Sebastian l'avait prise à pleine bouche et s'amusa avec sa langue. Ciel lui se retenait de crier, c'était tellement bon. Sebastian se dégagea. Ciel prit le relais et vint le masturber à son tour. Il aimait lui donner du plaisir, et le voir comme ça l'excitait encore plus. Il s"allongea montrant qu'il était près. Sebastian se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchotta à l'oreille.

\- Tu es sûr.. ?  
\- Oui...

Il prit son sexe et commeça a rentrer. Se fût douloureux pour le plus jeun, mais il continua, tout allait bien se passer. Arriver au fond il s'arrêta laissant un peu de repos à Ciel. Il commença à bouger et ensuite fit des va et viens, il se cola à Ciel et lui mordilla l'oreille tout en accélérant. Ils prenaient un plaisir fou et étaient en sueur. Sebastian n'y allait pas de main morte et pourtant Ciel retenait ses cris. Il voulait tellement entendre sa voix.

\- M-mon oncle e-est sortit...je n-ne t'en vou...drait pas si... tu crie...Ah...  
\- O-oui...

Ciel se lacha. Ce qui excita encore plus le jeune homme.

\- Se-sebas...tian...Han...plus v-vite...Hn...

Sebastian accèlera, leurs corps bougaient au même rythme. Et leurs ébats n'"taient vraiment pas silencieux, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ciel mit ses pieds autour de Sebastian pour être encore plus près de lui. Sebastian se sentit venir.

\- C-Ciel...Hn...J-je viens...  
\- ...Moi a-aussi...Ah...

Ils éjaculèrent ensemble. Sebastian se retire et s'allongea à côté de son compagnon. Tout les deux étaient éssouflés mais ils étaient désormais unis.

\- Merci..., chuchotta Ciel.

Sebastian lui sourit. Il était heureux de son expérience avec Ciel. Peu de temps après, ils s'endormirent tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent côte à côte. Ils se regardèrenten rougissant et en souriant. Après s'être préparés, ils allèrent prendre leur déjeuner.

\- Bonjour mes chéris vous avez bien dormit ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tiens, Ciel c'est quoi cette marque sur ton épaule ?

Les deux garçons frémirent. Sebastian lui avait fait un suçon.

\- Euh...  
\- Tu as dû te prendre quelque chose hier soir.

Sebastian rigola de la phrase à double sens pendant que Ciel lui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Avait-elle devinée. Ils passèrent la journée à rien faire. Le soir arriva.

\- Ciel, ça te dit de venir te promener. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.  
\- D'accord.

Sebastian lui prit la main, et l'emmena. Il faisait nuit, une petite brise caressait leurs cheveux. Ils marchèrent pendant 10 minutes.

\- Voilà on est arrivé.

Ciel se trouvait devant un énorme arbre qui surplombait la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Qu'il est grand !  
\- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, lui souria le jeune homme.

Sebastian lui mit les mains devant les yeux et le retourna. Ciel ouvrit les yeux, émerveillé. Devant lui, une vue imprenable sur les alentours, entourés par le ciel étoilé. Sebastian prit sa main et s'allongea par terre. Ils observèrent le ciel.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique... C'est ce que tu voulait me montrer ?  
\- Oui, ...Tu es le premier que j'emmène ici.  
\- Sa me touche.

Ciel souriait, pourtant c'était rare, mais maintenant être avec lui le rendait heureux. Leurs mains se rapprochèrent. Ils entrecroisèrent leurs doigts.

\- Dit, Ciel...  
\- Oui ?

Sebastian se releva la mine réfléchis.

\- Je crois que... je t'aime.  
\- Je crois que moi aussi.

Ciel s'était relevé. Ils se faisaient face. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement. Leurs lèvres se frollèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se touchent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils rigolèrent ensemble heureux de s'être dévoilés.

\- Tu me promet de ne jamais m'abandonner..., demanda le plus petit.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchotta.

\- Tu es bien trop important pour moi..

Ciel lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Ha oui ! Tiens prend ça.

Sebastian lui tendit un médaillon, gêné. Ciel le mit à son cou et embrassa son compagnon sur la joue.

\- Merci...

 **FIN**

 **Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une fin officielle. Si un jour l'envie m'en prend je pourrais continuer et la suite se transfomerait en une saison 2. Si vous voulez être prévenu d'une éventuelle suite demander par mp que je vous en informe si il y a un changement.**


End file.
